


Nat Knits

by were_lemur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent, Nat, needles, yarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nat Knits

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 336
> 
> Probably the most uninspired title ever, but oh well.

Coulson is honored, in a way, that Nat lets him see her knit. He says nothing, though he feels like he’s watching some elusive creature.

Mostly, she doesn’t talk; she’s silent, almost meditative. But one day, she looks up from where she’s curled on the ready room sofa. “For a long time,” she says, “I forgot that my hands could create, as well as destroy.”

He nods, silent, not sure whether or not to prompt her for more.

Nat frowns, and concentrates on her knitting once more, and the moment is lost. Coulson turns a page in his comic book.


End file.
